


Family is Sometimes a Tired Old Man, Emo Musician with Cute Glasses, Anarchist Pig Hybrid and Screaming Blond Child

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysfunctional Siblings POG?, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Lost, Hypothermia, Light Angst, Rescue, Snowstorms, TWB Secret Santa 2020, join the discord u cowards !!, lowkey kinda soft uwu, technoblade never dies, waiting for rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: A trip to the market turns into a disaster after two disaster children fall into an argument about... whatever two trouble seeking boys do.Or: Snowstorms, Snowy Forests and Hostile Mobs do not mix well. At all.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142
Collections: the writer's block's Secret Santa





	Family is Sometimes a Tired Old Man, Emo Musician with Cute Glasses, Anarchist Pig Hybrid and Screaming Blond Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qariscool69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qariscool69/gifts).



> aY yOU kNOW i gOt mAh fReE tACo--  
> this story is for you pebble!! i hope you enjoy this! :')))  
> \---  
> P.S. A good amount of cursing, because T O M M Y

The group known as _Sleepy Bois_ consisted of four males. Phil, the Father-Figure, all too worn out by the antics of his unofficial children. Technoblade and Wilbur, the mischievous, chaos-wrecking twins, and TommyInnit, better known as Tommy, the “ _Gremlin Child_ ” and the one that had the tendency to cause trouble wherever he stepped foot in. Each of them had a special dynamic with each other, however, the relationship between Tommy & Techno was rather… _dysfunctional_ , to say the least.

The two could not go a few minutes without getting in some sort of argument, and when they did, they both had the tendency to zone in on just each other and completely ignore the surrounding around themselves.

Most of the time this wasn’t an issue. But this time, _it was_.

You see, Phil had asked them to travel to the market and get specific items for him to improve their little cozy home with, and they did _exactly that_. It was quiet for the first bit, up until Tommy and Techno decided to start speaking about controversial topics, and proceeded to argue with one another. 

The two were incredibly opinionated and passive-aggressively explained their side of the argument, or in Tommy’s case, _extremely aggressively_.

As they did, they didn’t realize that they had started to veer from the stone path that led them back home. Instead, they snapped out of their fight as they noticed the air around them got much more frigid and harsh. They quickly glanced around, taking in their surroundings.

“Well, _fuck big man_. It seems like we’re in quite the big pickle.” Tommy stated, a bit too calm than the average teenager would be about this sort of situation.

“No duh, _Sherlock._ ” Techno replied monotonously as he rolled his eyes. Tommy’s eyes narrowed at his older brother and clenched his fists in annoyance.

He uncharacteristically let it go, because he was fucking _freezing_ , and _frankly,_ he really did not want to die like this. He was _the_ Alpha Male himself, and he deserved better than dying of goddamned _Hypothermia_ of all things. Obviously, it was just their luck that it was _also slowly turning nighttime._

Techno grabbed his younger brother’s wrist and with the groaning sound of a zombie nearby, he sprinted off, Tommy in tow. He might be a skilled and experienced fighter, but that didn’t necessarily mean Tommy was, and with the terrible weather conditions they were both experiencing, the Pig-hybrid was not risking it. He might disagree and dislike Tommy at times, but in the end, they _were_ still family.

“Dang, Big Man, take it easy!” Tommy whined.

“Tommy. Do you want to die here?” Techno suddenly asked him. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

" _The hell_ is a question like that? _Of course not!_ ” He hissed out.

“Then, go along with this. _Please_.” Techno whispered back to the younger.

Tommy so desperately wanted to say something back since that was in his DNA, but he knew better than to argue with Technoblade himself on something like this, especially when he used _Please_. That meant that it was incredibly important and crucial for him to do whatever the older needed him to do, even _if_ he didn’t really want to.

Techno swerved around the trees and jumped over the obstacles presented to him as he shanked and shoved every mob he passed by that was arms distance. He didn’t look back once. After what felt like an hour of straight sprinting, they came upon a small hut in the middle of the snow forest.

“We’re staying here for the night.” Techno stated. Tommy sighed and just gave him a small, “ _Okay._ ”

The hybrid spoke up once again. “This is a hut from when Phil and I came here to go looking for Igloos--we didn’t find any, and at the time, we had a compass… But, right now, I don’t have any on me. We’re gonna have to wait for Wilbur and-or Phil to come get us; they’ll notice we’ve been gone for way too long.”

Tommy groaned. “Are you fuc- _you know what. Nevermind. This is all your fault._ ”

“ _Uhuh. Right. Okay, kid._ ” Techno scoffed. Tommy blew a raspberry at his brother and it became quiet once more, the two in their respective corners, doing their own things. The crackling of the fire cut through the silence as the winds howled outside and shook the glass windows. The lantern hanging from the ceiling was the light source that allowed Tommy to write in his book.

_I’m going to die here._

_December 21, 20XX_

_-TOMMYINNIT_

Was what the teen had written down in the worn out journal. He sighed and quietly closed the journal, and laid his head on the windows behind him. He thought about his place in the family that outsiders had dubbed, " _Sleepy Bois Inc._ " At first, he felt uncomfortable with being put into the group with the label of the " _annoying gremlin child,_ " but he eventually grew into it, and took pride in it, because it showed that although some people never liked him, and maybe never _would_ , he still would always have a place in the dysfunction group he had learned to love and cherish--even if he never said that out loud.

He looked outside the window and zoned out, pupils rapidly shifting directions with no real aim. Tommy's body was really just on autopilot at this point, and he couldn't be bothered to do anything about his body feeling a bit colder than usual; he brushed it off, thinking it was just a minor chill.

Unbeknownst to him, he started mumbling to himself. The anarchist sitting far away from him glanced over and narrowed his eyes at the uncharacteristic behavior of the boy. As he was about to get up to ask Tommy about it, he reluctantly stopped himself and sat himself back down.

_It's fine. Tommy's okay right now._ Techno comforted himself. 

_Little did he know, it would be the opposite._

Tommy shivered from the chill and closed his eyes. He slowly was lulled into a state of drowsiness, and and as he fell asleep, the sounds of the crackling fire filled his ears. " _Techie... I'm cold_..." Were the last words he said before passing out from exhaustion.

And although he wasn't awake to see it, or _hear it, for that matter_ , Techno swiftly moved over to Tommy and took off his cape, draping it around the younger blond boy's shoulders. He gripped him into a tight hug, as he knew what was happening to the boy.

_Hypothermia._

_And God forbid he'd let his younger brother die from it._

Techno pulled away his head, body still holding tightly onto Tommy's. He looked at the boy with his crimson eyes and sighed. He should've just never indulged Tommy and his obvious taunting. Then, _none_ of this would've happened...

* * *

When Tommy woke up, it felt as if he was going over road bumps. He blinked multiple times before being able to open up his eyes fully and he glanced at his surroundings, _and it most definitely was not the snowy forest he’d last seen_.

“What even?” He murmured mainly to himself.

A recognizable voice came from his right side. Tommy turned his head towards that direction and his eyes widened. “ _Wilbur?_ ”

The brown haired man smiled and nodded. “That’s me! You and Techno gave us quite the fright!” He hummed.

“Exactly. This is why we tell you to take the Lodestone Compasses for a reason.” Phil scolded.

Tommy tsked, “Well, _uh,_ sorry about that.” He grumbled.

Phil sighed. “Don’t sweat it kiddo. Just listen to us next time, alright? You’re lucky Techno gave you his cape. You would’ve gotten Hypothermia, or at the _very_ least, incredibly sick.”

The boy coughed awkwardly. “ _Right… Thanks,_ Techno. I guess.” He averted his eyes to anywhere _but_ Technoblade.

Said man just shrugged. “ _No problem, you problem child._ ”

Tommy’s right eye twitched in annoyance. “ _Bitch,_ I _know_ you did not just say that.”

Techno shrugged. “ _I said what I said._ ”

Tommy got pissed and threw curses at the elder, and frankly, if he wasn’t currently on a horse holding onto Phil, he would’ve smacked the hybrid.

“ _Oi_ , can you two can you maybe stop for now? Go take a nap and get some rest or something, it’ll be awhile until we get back home.”

  
Tommy glared at Techno but turned his head the other way, and closed his eyes once more. He’d deal with Technoblade at a later time, but for now, he’d bask in the feeling of _being alive_ , and get the rest he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> im srry this is actual ass jerhqwejkrjwe anyways techno and tommy go gRRRR  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴊᴜᴡᴜɴʜʏᴜᴋ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘
> 
> also!! join the writer's block discord, cowards!! we be vibin up in there! everyone is v friendly, and i 100% recommend it, and come say hi to me!! (i'm the juricii person)  
> https://discord.gg/5hbkuAQNJB


End file.
